1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flexible housing, in particular for writing implements, but also for other articles of everyday use, such as bottles, lighters, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Housings that are intended to receive and protect an article must be strong. Some housings also must permit a predetermined flexibility or movability, and such movements should interact with the protected article. For example, a writing implement, such as a ballpoint pen, has a housing that receives a ballpoint refill and a latching mechanism. The housing is movable, for example, in the longitudinal or rotational direction to actuate the latching mechanism. As a result, the ballpoint pen refill can be moved out of the housing and back. A lighter, on the other hand, has a fuel container and an ignition and valve mechanism arranged inside a housing. A predetermined movability releases the ignition and valve mechanism. Bottles may have a liquid container and a pump mechanism. The pump mechanism is actuated by a movement of the housing, for example, by moving a push-button inside the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,515,366 relates to drill strings and subdivides a pipe into segments that are coupled together again via form-fitting connections, such as dovetail connections. In each case, three projections of each segment, i.e. six projections per parting plane, preferably are intended to inter-engage in each parting plane. More projections could be provided, but would offer no advantage for the intended application. Nothing is accommoded in the pipe. Rather, a drill string is provided which, on the one hand, resists high loads during drilling and, on the other hand, is flexible enough to allow a diverging drilling direction.
DE 195 35 179 A1 discloses a tubular shaft for a flexible endoscope that is divided into a plurality of tube sections that can be angled away. Form-fitting connections are defined at the peripheral separating joints between the tube sections. In this way, good mobility of the tube is provided in all directions combined with a form-fitting connection. The tube should be designed to be angled away and to be rotated in the angled-away state. The tube receives the light guide of the endoscope, but does not interact therewith. Rather, the tube functions only for protection and mechanical stabilization.
DE 37 32 027 A1 shows a writing implement with a housing that has at least one elastic section for actuating a switching and latching mechanism in the housing to advance and retract the writing medium carrier (ballpoint pen refill). For this purpose, slots are incorporated in various arrangements into the plastic or metal housing and can be deformed in the actuating direction.
It is the object of the invention to provide a flexible housing that can move independently of the elastic properties of the base material and that allows an interaction with the article received by the housing.